Online analytical processing has become widespread in the computing world. Technologies such as data warehousing have created opportunities for data analytics that were previously difficult or impossible to achieve. In fact, users now expect analytics to work quickly and on a variety of platforms. And now that users have increasing power to analyze their data in a meaningful way, they wish to take immediate action after discovering insights about their data. However, current systems present cumbersome user interfaces and require awkward navigation to achieve such results. Further, conventional data warehousing techniques typically introduce a time lag into the data.
There is therefore room for improvement.